


Happy Birthday

by Macksayev



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macksayev/pseuds/Macksayev
Summary: I wrote this and posted it on my Tumblr but for some reason never shared it here.Sort of a bittersweet take as Harry's first birthday approaches from Lily's POV.





	Happy Birthday

Order willing, there will be a sizeable party later this evening to celebrate Harry's birthday.

There will be cake and merriment and genuinely happy smiles shared amongst so many people who have lost too much already.

For one night they will put aside the necessity of delegating shifts to watch, to gather information, to guard to celebrate one bright spot in the world.

The firewhiskey and the elderflower wine will flow until old songs are hoarsely sung and older memories are dredged up.

There may be tears. This is, after all, a war.

Just last week they lost two more members of the Order.

They will raise a toast for the lives lost in order to fight back against the darkness threatening to stamp out the remaining light.

Tonight Lily will smile and actually mean it even though her nerves jangle at every creak in the floorboards and her heart is still in absolute tatters for the Prewetts.

Now though, Lily is in the nursery as the sun begins to peak over the horizon.

Harry is awake, the little night owl, but peaceful in her arms as she rocks him.

If he feels any alarm for the way she is silently sobbing he doesn't show it, his vibrant green eyes taking in everything.

It’s been difficult for Lily to adjust. She has always had a sense of freedom, but failing that, at least a sense of community when surrounded by friends.

Every now and then she needs a reminder that though the war is still waging outside their doors that she is allowed to enjoy little moments and bask in the small blessed happiness of her child having a birthday.

She kisses his messy ebony crown and laughs as he gurgles hungrily.

“Happy Birthday, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with HP since I was 11 but haven't written much that doesn't involve my OC and had to remedy that this year.
> 
> <3 love to all my fellow Potterheads


End file.
